


Her Name Was Rachel

by RULisnin



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Bloody Mary - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RULisnin/pseuds/RULisnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot tag to Supernatural episode Bloody Mary and Dark Anel episode The Berrisford Agenda.<br/> Sam wants to know why Deans eyes were bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it.   
> You don't really need to have seen Dark Angel to understand but it's probably better if you have.   
> Thanks!

Dean knew the question was coming, just not as soon as it did. They had just dropped off Charlie at her house, and after Sam tells her not to feel guilty for her boyfriend's death, they leave.  
Sam looks over at Dean, who is driving and humming quietly to the song on the radio, and then he asks it, the question Dean has been dreading, but the one he knew was inevitably coming.  
“Dean?”   
“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean takes his eyes off the road long enough to see the confusion on Sam’s face.  
“Why were your eyes bleeding? I understand why Mary came after me, but why you?”

Dean just stared at the road, ignoring his brother. He was stuck in his own mind. The images of the woman he loved, and lost, flashing through his mind,   
He remembers watching her playing the piano, something he had only learned himself a week before. He remembers when they finally confessed their feelings for each other,

“Don’t you like me?”  
“I like you. I like you alot.” He remembers what her lips felt like against his, he remembers that moment, the moment he fell in love with her. And he remembers when he lost her, when he put the bomb under her father's car, when he tried to save them

“You were my job.”  
He remembers what the slap felt like against his skin, the look of betrayal on her face, and he remembers the explosion,  
“RACHEL” he remembers screaming for her, he remembers everything.

“Do you understand your assignment, 494?”

“What are you waiting for? Do it, kill me!!” 

“I should have tried harder, I should have fought harder, I didn’t understand how much I loved you.”  
Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam snapping his fingers in his ear.  
“You okay Dean?”  
He nods his head, his eyes are tearing up and he doesn't know if he is going to be able to open his mouth without releasing a sob, Sam doesn’t push.  
Sam needs to know he decides, not about Manticore, or transgenics, but Rachel.  
He takes a deep breath,  
“There was a girl, I loved her and,” he took a deep breath as he rubs a hand over his face to wipe away the forming tears, “She’s dead, and it was my fault.” he finished, that was all he was going to tell Sam, let him think it was a hunt gone wrong or something.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam says, the sincerity in his eyes tells Dean he knows how that feels, to lose someone you love.

Dean nods again, and continues to stare at the open road ahead of him, and it remains quiet for almost before he speaks again,  
“Her name was Rachel.”


End file.
